


Your Hair

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [104]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Banter, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Hair, Humor, Nonsense, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith: I like your hairAddison: Thank you. It's genetic and unattainable.OR: Incorrectgreysanatomy has pretty some epic quotes on Tumblr which have somehow made themselves into Meddison prompts.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I like your hair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/750015) by incorrectgreysanatomy. 



* * *

**Your Hair**

* * *

_Meredith: I like your hair_

_Addison: Thank you. It's genetic and unattainable._

OR: Incorrectgreysanatomy has pretty some epic quotes on Tumblr which have somehow made themselves into Meddison prompts.

* * *

_Meredith: I like your hair_

_Addison: Thank you. It's genetic and unattainable._

Meredith: Sort of like you, right?

Addison: Right. *flicks hair*

Meredith: Or maybe you dye it...

Addison: How could you possibly make such an accusation!?

Meredith: Am I wrong?

Addison: Entirely.

Meredith: So if i get really REALLY close and try to find out I'm not gonna see any roots that are blonde or brunette or something am I?

Addison: Nooooooo!

Meredith: This is sounding awfully suspicious...

Addison: *Flicks hair* How so? Because I am a goddess.

Meredith: Oh, and modest too. *Rolls eyes*

Addison: Mmhmm, wait, whoa Grey what are you doing!? Hey!

Meredith: I was just checking! These things require more proof y'know!

Addison: Meredith, when have I ever lied to you?

Meredith: *Bites lip*

Addison: See?

Meredith: I do see. Red all the way to the roots. You win, Montgomery.

Addison: Of course I do.

Meredith: You're insufferable.

Addison: You're still poking me and leaning on top of my shoulder.

Meredith: But you like it.

Addison: *Rolls eyes exaggeratedly*

Meredith: That wasn't a no.

Addison: *Scoffs*

Meredith: In high school, I dyed my hair angry pink streaks. Freaked my mother out. Also my boyfriend and he dumped my ass. But then I got a blonde girlfriend so...

Addison: Soooooo?

Meredith: So I guess it was worth it right?

Addison: Was it?

Meredith: Well she dumped my ass in Amsterdam but then again, she had cheated on me so I guess it was better off anyway.

Addison: And you're telling me this now because...?

Meredith: Just making conversation.

Addison: Right.

Meredith: What do you not want me to?

Addison: No, no, do go on. At least it's entertaining.

Meredith: Is this all this is? *Strokes Addison's hair off of her face*

Addison: Is this what you're into, Grey? You go right for the hair?

Meredith: Ha! And now pot, meet kettle!

Addison: Touché

Meredith: And that, means I'm winning:

Addison: It's not always about winning.

Meredith: Between us, yes it is.

Addison: It doesn't have to be.

Meredith: And how could that possibly work out, do you think? *Twirls Addison's hair round her finger*.

Addison: Well, I could dye my hair blonde for starters.

Meredith: And ruin your Satanically-good looks? Nah, try again.

Addison: Yeah, you're right I could have never done that part anyway.

Meredith': Nope.

Addison: Well, I could give you some lessons.

Meredith: Hmm, on hair styling?

Addison: Among other things, yes.

Meredith: *Leans closer and whispers into Addison's ear* Show me everything then.

Addison: *Runs her fingers through Meredith's hair, and brings her lips closer to her neck*. Well, the first step to great hair is...

Meredith: Is? *shivers under Addison's gaze*

Addison: Well I can't tell you that, because it's a secret. *smirks triumphantly*.

Meredith: Addison! *Tugs on Addison's hair a little bit. Unintentionally of course. OF COURSE.

Addison: *Groans a little bit*.

Meredith: Come on, everybody has secrets.

Addison: What's yours, Grey?

Meredith: I'm not telling you that because then it would not be a secret.

Addison: You're insufferable.

Meredith: You're even worse.

Addison: The secret to my great hair is my coconut oil moisturizer okay?!

Meredith: I'm in love with you.

Addison: Wait what now.

Meredith: But I'm not single, so alas, I am also unattainable.

Addison: How tragic.

Meredith: For you.

Addison: Evil.

Meredith: Ha! Says Mrs. McMarried here.

Addison: To your boyfriend!

Meredith: Rude!

Addison: Maybe, but I like your hair the way it is though.

Meredith: You do? *Blushes*.

Addison: Yeah.

Meredith: Mmkay.

Addison: How long are you gonna stay in love with me for?

Meredith: Oh I'm gonna deny that every time after now.

Addison: Even if I become mysteriously single tomorrow?

Meredith: You better prove it.

Addison: Come on Meredith, and when have I ever lied to you?

Meredith: Hey, I have trust issues. It's very clearly genetic.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading, folks! Hope you enjoyed this unconventional ficlet in the form of a Tumblr response. The original post can be found over there. Have a good one!

**bobbiejelly**


End file.
